gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sanchez
A Maibatsu Sanchez é uma moto off-road presente em quase todos os ''GTA''s, a partir do GTA Vice City para frente, com exceção de Grand Theft Auto Advance. Descrição O Sanchez permanece relativamente inalterado em todos os jogos em que aparece, tendo o mesmo design do chassi, acessórios e acessórios fora de estrada e performances relativamente semelhantes. Ao ter pequenos ajustes de cada jogo, a Sanchez manteve seu design de moto de sujeira e suas capacidades off-road. O Sanchez, com sua suspensão suave, alta tolerância ao solo e peso muito leve, é útil para passear a cavalo e aplicações off-road, mas sacrifica a velocidade (Sendo mais lento do que o PCJ-600). Eles podem ser encontrados nas ruas de áreas suburbanas ou rurais, e também são usados no Estádio(s) em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, como parte das missões secundárias. Universo 3D Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories e Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, o Sanchez assume o design de um modelo de dirtbike mais antigo - possivelmente um dos anos 80 Yamaha XT/Honda XL, a julgar pela grande rodada Farol. Em GTA San Andreas, como pode ser baseado em um clássico dirtbike americano, o Sanchez junto com a Freeway são as únicas motocicletas americanas no jogo. ''Grand Theft Auto IV O design da moto é atualizado para se parecer mais com uma bicicleta de sujeira japonesa em ''Grand Theft Auto IV (Também ganhando um novo som de motor de 4 tempos), ainda é mais adequado para off-roading. O quadro foi atualizado para refletir os projetos dos encontrados em bicicletas de sujeira japonesas em torno da hora da configuração do jogo (2008). O Sanchez está equipado com um farol permanente durante o dia onde o farol está sempre ligado, independentemente da hora do dia. Como todas as bicicletas no modo de jogador único do GTA IV, o Sanchez deve ser conduzido com especial cuidado no tráfego para evitar lesões graves, pois o jogador pode ser facilmente desmontado . O Sanchez pode ser baseado na Yamaha YZ450, indicada pelo sinal "GP-450" na parte traseira, o que significa que o deslocamento do motor deve ser de cerca de 450cc, além do fato de que ele é de cor azul. Parece semelhante ao 2006-2009 Yamaha YZ450F, 2007 Kawasaki KX450F e 2007 Honda CRF450X. No GTA IV , é a única bicicleta no jogo sem um motor elétrico. Começou por um kickstart em vez disso, mesmo que, ao ligar o motor, um motor de partida elétrico possa ser ouvido. Esta versão apresenta decalques Terroil no garfo de suspensão dianteira. ''Grand Theft Auto V O Sanchez retorna no ''Grand Theft Auto V e parece não ter variado do GTA IV. Mas uma vez, a moto tem badging indicando que é um GP-450. Galeria Sanchez-GTALCS-front.jpg|Sanchez no GTA Liberty City Stories. Sanchez-GTAVC-front.jpg|Sanchez do GTA Vice City. Sanchez-GTASA-front.jpg|Sanchez no GTA San Andreas. Sanchez-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Sanchez no GTA Vice City Stories. Sanchez-GTACW.png|Sanchez no GTA Chinatown Wars. Sanchez-GTAIV-front.png|Sanchez no GTA IV. Sanchez-GTAV-Dashboard.jpg|Jogador na visão de primeira pessoa no GTA V. Sanchez-GTAV-NoLivery.jpg|Sanchez no GTA V. SanchezB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|Sanchez no Rockstar Games Social Club. Sanchez-GTAV-front-Shrewsbury.png|Sanchez no GTA V. Manchez-GTAO-front.png|A Manchez no GTA Online. Variantes especiais Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City existem três Dirt Bikes Black Sanchez únicas que aparecem na missão secundária "Trial By Dirt". Enquanto o jogador anda ao redor do caminho de terra com o Sanchez, três motos Dirt Bike Sanchez pretas perseguem o jogador. Ao invés de usar armas, os haitianos exercem machetes, mas são relativamente fáceis de matar. Essas bicicletas aparecem a meio caminho da primeira volta, embora a obtenção de uma dessas bicicletas seja fácil se o jogador aguarda no local ao começar a missão. O jogador pode então se preparar para a chegada dos haitianos. A velocidade e o manuseio do Black Sanchez são os mesmos que os equivalentes de cores normais. Um Sanchez semelhante com trabalho de pintura preto exclusivo pode ser encontrado em The Ballad of Gay Tony durante a missão de Armando Torres "Clocking Off". Sanchez-GTAVC-TrialByDirt-front.jpg|Sanchez preta da missão "Trial By Dirt" no GTA Vice City. Sanchez-TBoGT-ClockingOff.jpg|thumb|185x185px|Sanchez preta da missão "Clocking Off" no The Ballad Of Gay Tony. Missões ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Guardian Angels - Dois haitianos, depois de pegar a maleta de Diaz, vão fugir nesta moto. *Cap the Collector - Os membros da Mafia, enviados para tributar os recursos de Tommy, andam num Sanchez para chegar aos lugares. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Wrong Side of the Tracks - Um Sanchez é dado a Carl e Smoke para andar paralelamente ao trem e matar todos os Vagos de pé sobre ele. Pode ser mantido após a missão. *Badlands - Um Sanchez é dado ao CJ para seguir o carro da testemunha se ele sair com sucesso da cabine. *Supply Lines... - Dois dos mensageiros da Berkley andam em Sanchez. *Outrider - CJ usa um Sanchez para limpar o caminho para a van passar. *Snail Trail - Um Sanchez engendra na Estação Cranberry para usar para seguir o trem. *Mountain Cloud Boys - No beco, quatro meninos Da Nang vêm com dois Sanchez para parar Carl e Woozie. *Lure - Os membros da gangue atraídos perseguem o Rancher do CJ em Sanchez em toda a floresta. *Interdiction - Em Las Brujas, Carl tem que escolher entre um Bandito, um Quad ou um Sanchez para escalar a colina e proteger o helicóptero. *Black Project - A Sanchez gera fora de um barraco de madeira estragado no Arco del Oeste depois de completar a missão. *Explosive Situation - Depois de roubar todas as dinamites, Carl leva uma rota alternativa para deixar a pedreira, usando um Sanchez para seguir os pontos de controle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Booby Prize - Esta missão envolve a corrida de Sanchez através de partes de Portland. *Biker Heat - Um Sanchez pode ser encontrado no beco durante o ''cutscene. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *Out of Commission - Niko usou um Sanchez para perseguir Jimmy Pegorino até trocar um helicóptero. Grand Theft Auto V *O Golpe à Joalheria - A equipe usa motocicletas Sanchez em qualquer abordagem da missão como veículos de fuga, escapando pelo sistema de esgoto da cidade e no dreno de tempestade, antes de entrar em caminhões. *Caida Libre - Trevor usa um Sanchez para perseguir o avião que cai através do condado de Blaine. *Derailed - Trevor usa um Sanchez para embarcar no trem Merryweather e seguir o caminho para a locomotiva da frente antes de sequestrá-lo. Grand Theft Auto Online *Aparece entre 1 à 3 Sanchez dependendo de quantas organizações durante o Ramped Up VIP Work. Também gerará se uma organização morrer. Localizações ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City *Estacionado no canto sudeste da faixa de terra no norte do centro da cidade (Ativa a missão secundaria "Trial By Dirt"). *Pode ser visto conduzido em torno da área de Vice City Bikers em Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Conduzido muitas vezes em torno de Red County, Flint County e Bone County. *Pode ser encontrado dirigindo pela Auto- estrada Tierra Robada e El Quebrados. *Dirigindo em torno de Angel Pine, o Angel Pine Junkyard e as rodovias nas margens sul e oeste de Whetstone. *Geralmente encontrado em Fort Carson. *Fora da Terra Robada Safehouse, o Angel Pine Save Point e o Flint County Safehouse. *Na base do Monte Chiliad. *Atrás da cabana em onde a missão Badlands ocorre no Monte Chiliad. *Estacionada ao lado do No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings em Angel Pine, Whetstone. *Um é encontrado estacionado em um parque de trailers a leste de Easter Bay Chemicals. *Atrás de uma casa em uma área cercada a nordeste do depósito de carga em Fallen Tree. *Abaixo de uma colina a oeste de The Farm , Flint County, onde um Cropduster e um Tractor também podem ser encontrados. *Em um beco em Hashbury, San Fierro. *Estacionado em Hunter Quarry. *Importável da bacia de Páscoa por $8,000. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Ao lado do armazém em Atlantic Quays onde você recebe as missões de Vincenzo Cilli. *No posto de gasolina em Harwood, Portland. *Estacionado em Supa Save in Portland View. *Pode ser encontrado no caminho de terra em Harwood, Portland. *No local onde o jogador pode ativar as missões de Leon McAffrey em Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Em um estacionamento ao sul do Liberty City Memorial Stadium, em Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Em uma área de piquenique abaixo Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Estacionado ao longo da estrada em frente ao cofre de Washington Beach e estacionado perto do Farol. *Nas trilhas dirtbike (Ativa automaticamente a missão Sanchez timing trial). *No parque de trailers ao lado da cerca na parte leste do parque. Será encontrado ao lado de uma caravana. *Em algumas barracas em Little Haiti onde a casa da Auntie Poulet está localizada. *Estacionado em um beco em Little Havana . *No primeiro seguro, pode comprar por $1,000, note que ela é à prova de bala (versão PS2). *Estacionado ao lado da janela do prédio ao outro lado da rua até o cofre do Clymenus Suite. Grand Theft Auto IV *Pode ser encontrado ao lado do Centro Médico Schottler em Cassidy Street, Schottler, Broker. *O jogador pode gerar um Sanchez ao discar (625)-555-0150 no celular. *Pode ser encontrado ao lado do jogador após a missão Truck Hustle para Phil Bell. *O jogador o dirige na última missão, no final Vingança. *Pode ser encontrado perto de Minster Meat Market no Meat Quarter, no norte. *Pode ser encontrado dirigindo ao redor enquanto dirige um Coquette. *Em ''The Lost and Damned, aparece em corridas de bicicleta. *Em The Lost and Damned, se Angus quer um para sua missão "Bike Thefts". *Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, um Sanchez é usado como parte de certos Saltos Base. *Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, um Sanchez preto único pode ser encontrado na missão "Clocking Off". ''Grand Theft Auto V *Pode ser encontrado no pico do Monte Gordo. *Estacionado na Floresta de Paleto , onde as linhas de teleférico atravessam as vias férreas. *Pode ser comprado por $8,000 a partir de Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Pode gerar cerca de Grapeseed. *Pode ser gerado com a combinação do botão do código da fraude, ''offroad. **Comumente encontrado conduzido em torno de Sandy Shores. **Trevor pode raramente ser visto ao lado de um na praia de Vespucci quando o jogador mudar para ele. **O Sanchez, juntamente com o Blazer, pode aparecer no evento aleatório da Patrulha da Fronteira , usado por um grupo de Rednecks que tenta emboscar o protagonista. O jogador pode simplesmente obter o veículo depois de matar todos os inimigos. Deve ser tomado cuidado, uma vez que atacarão o personagem com uma Escopeta de Sawn-off. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Pode ser encontrado no pico do Monte Gordo. *Comumente encontrado conduzido em torno de Sandy Shores. *Pode gerar cerca de Grapeseed. *Pode ser comprado por $8,000 a partir de Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Pode ser requisitado no Modo Livre para organizações através do menu. Navegação Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Veículos do GTA V